


Quasi mai

by Hikary



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Set during Light Up the New World
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Mishima era assolutamente certo di essersi scordato qualcosa.Forse era la mancanza di sonno, forse la quantità di informazioni che aveva immagazzinato nel corso di quell’indagine, eppure, nel chiudere la porta di casa dietro di sè, sentì il bisogno di voltarsi a controllare che quella fosse effettivamente casa propria, che il mondo alle sue spalle fosse ancora così come lo ricordava, perchè questo avrebbe aumentato le possibilità che lui stesso fosse ancora Ryo Nakagami.Mishima fa del suo meglio per barcamenarsi tra le indagini su Kira e il nuovo 'collega', nonostante abbia la netta sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa di molto, molto importante.
Relationships: Mishima Tsukuru/Ryuzaki (Light Up the NEW World)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Quasi mai

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic é interamente basata sul plot twist del film _Light up the New World_. Non so che senso possa avere senza aver visto il film, quindi ovviamente é necessario spoilerarsi o averlo visto (non sto scherzando, se non sapete dove trovarlo _scrivetemi_ ) . Non serve aver visto la miniserie.
> 
> Ambientata durante i 23 giorni, i loro 23 giorni, gli unici 23 giorni, perché se devo morire di una regola, sarà sempre quella. 
> 
> Ormai ho praticamente un power point per spiegare come _Logico_ di Cremonini (da cui viene il titolo/citazione) sia passata da L & Light a questi due, ma ve lo risparmio. (also #coinquilinoetero sempre nel ♥)
> 
> **Vorrei ringraziare pubblicamente la maratona de 'I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco' che mi ha temporaneamente reinsegnato l'italiano. Un italiano discutibile, forse, ma pur sempre italiano. Un poco mi dolgo per l'illacrimata sepoltura del mio idioma natio, eppur non é da me un simile scoramento. In nome della divina Atena, proteggerò i miei congiuntivi, dovessi oscurarmi in un mondo di luce nel tentativo.**

_‘Non succede quasi mai_

_a due come noi_

_di trovare un complice in questo disordine’._

Mishima era assolutamente certo di essersi scordato qualcosa.

Forse era la mancanza di sonno, forse la quantità di informazioni che aveva immagazzinato nel corso di quell’indagine, eppure, nel chiudere la porta di casa dietro di sè, sentì il bisogno di voltarsi a controllare che quella fosse effettivamente casa propria, che il mondo alle sue spalle fosse ancora così come lo ricordava, perchè questo avrebbe aumentato le possibilità che lui stesso fosse ancora Ryo Nakagami. Servì a poco, se non a nulla. La sensazione di vuoto e confusione rimase la stessa. Optò per uno sfogo tradizionale – mandare un sms molesto a Nanase. _‘Non ho chiuso occhio per colpa della nostra conversazione di ieri sera su Ryuzaki’_. La risposta della collega non si fece attendere: ‘ _Non ero io_ ’ seguito da ‘ _probabilmente stavi sognando_ ’ e ‘ _otaku senza speranze_ ’.

Mishima aggrottò un sopracciglio. Controllò rapidamente le chiamate, sia in entrata che in un uscita, e qualunque altra applicazione, ma gli ultimi messaggi risalivano alla mattina precedente, prima che arrivasse in ufficio. Eppure era certo di aver parlato con qualcuno la sera prima, e che Ruyzaki fosse stato uno degli argomenti principali.

Nanase lo brancò appena mise piede in ufficio, lo sguardo severo.

« Mishima. »

« _Nanase_. »

« Non sarò così ipocrita da chiedere se tu stia mangiando o dormendo in questi giorni » attaccò « ma le allucinazione un po’ mi preoccupano. »

« Ho solo bisogno di un caffè. » borbottò il detective « Ryuzaki é gia’ arrivato? »

Nanase scrollò le spalle.

« Anche fosse, se hai intenzione di comportarti come ieri non credo faccia molta differenza . »

« _Ieri?_ »

« Quasi non gli hai rivolto la parola. Il che mi ha sorpresa, in un certo senso è come se fosse un parente stretto di uno dei tuoi personaggi preferiti. »

Mishima la fulminò con un’occhiata.

« _Otaku_. » bisbigliò Nanase, con un mezzo sorriso, per poi accennare a qualcosa alle spalle di Mishima.

Il detective si voltò, ritrovandosi davanti Ruyzaki, e improvvisamente il senso di inquietudine con cui si era svegliato, che era pian piano diminuito sulla strada per il quartier generale, lo assalì tutto d’un colpo. Nanase aveva ragione, Mishima stesso ricordava l’impazienza con cui aveva atteso l’arrivo del loro ‘consulente esterno’, e nonostante ciò, ora che lo aveva davanti per il secondo giorno di fila, era come se lo avesse malapena intravisto. Come se il giorno precedente fosse esistito solo in parte o fuori fuoco. Mishima si rese conto di non ricordare una singola parola scambiata con Ryuzaki, nemmeno la voce o il suo accento.

Ryuzaki reclinò il capo, forse incuriosito dal silenzio di Mishima - o forse abituato?

« B-buongiorno. » a Mishima irritò profondamente udire la propria voce cosi incerta.

« Buongiorno. » ribattè Ryuzaki, sguardo se possibile ancora più curioso.

Alle sue spalle, Nanase tirò un sospiro di frustrazione.

* * *

Mishima non seppe mai cosa lo avesse scosso a tal punto quella mattina. Man mano che i giorni passavano, il ricordo si faceva sempre più sbiadito e, soprattutto, inutile. Così come sarebbe stato inutile negare che lavorare con Ryuzaki si stava rivelando semplice, perfino _naturale_. Mishima aveva letto ogni informazione possibile sul precedente L e si era fatto un’idea piuttosto accurata della sua personalità bizzarra, dell’ossessione per i dolci, e delle scarse abilità sociali. Era venuto spontaneo immaginare che fossero caratteristiche comuni a tutti i bambini geniali di Wammy’s House, non fosse che, come era più logico, ognuno di essi era un essere umano unico nel suo genere. E Ryuzaki era indubbiamente _unico_ , il genere di persona che potenzialmente avrebbe le conoscenze e la capacità per cenare con la Regina d’Inghilterra, ma che avresti il terrore di portare al bar sotto casa per paura che scateni una rissa con qualche arguto commento sociologico. Questo Ryuzaki - ‘il suo’, come aveva iniziato a dire Nanase, con un sorriso che Mishima non riusciva a decifrare – aveva un approccio unico al mobilio e un’idea molto personale di quali pezzi d’arredamento fossero adatti a sedersi; mangiava dolci solo di tanto in tanto, con un’espressione malinconica e modi solenni; e sapeva _perfettamente_ come comportarsi in qualunque contesto, a patto che rientrasse nelle sue intenzioni. Se si sentiva in dovere di mostrare mancanza di empatia (perchè Mishima avrebbe scommesso qualunque cosa sul fatto che Ryuzaki fosse molto più interessato alla vita altrui di quanto lasciasse trasparire) o se aveva una particolare voglia di infastidire Mishima, iniziava lo show fatto di frasi scioccanti, occasionali linguacce e posizioni improbabili. Altri aspetti della sua personalità si erano guadagnati il rispetto di Mishima: la sua capacità di catturare l’attenzione altrui, di _affascinare_ gli altri, era fondamentale durante qualsiasi interrogatorio; avevano pressapoco la stessa velocità di lettura, cosa che aveva sorpreso non poco Ryuzaki; e, in qualche modo, il loro modo di ragionare riusciva sempre a completarsi. Che fossero ai lati opposti della stanza dopo un violento scambio di opinioni, o seduti spalla a spalla a lavorare sullo stesso fascicolo, insieme riuscivano ad arrivare alla fine di qualsiasi ragionamento.

« È davvero utile come dicevano, dannazione. » sbottò Nanase, dal nulla, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo del computer.

« Mh? »

« Il tuo Ryuzaki. »

Mishima, penna in bocca e sguardo assorto, registrò la parte del discorso che lo interessava.

« _Mio._ » ripetè, più a se stesso che a Nanase. « La cosa terribile é che ho capito. Questo L. Questo Kira. »

« Anche se, in questo caso, ci sono svariati Kira e un solo L. I buoni sono un po’ nella merda, mi sa. »

« I buoni saremmo noi? » le fece eco una terza voce.

Mishima chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. _Ci siamo_.

« _Ryuzaki_. Non ho ancora preso il terzo caffé, non ho la forza di cominciare un dibattito filosofico sulla dicotomia ‘buoni’ e ‘cattivi’. »

Ryuzaki sorrise compiaciuto, quasi avesse ottenuto esattamente la reazione sperata e poggiò una tazza di caffé davanti al collega.

« Abbiamo un sospettato da interrogare. Ti voglio in forze. »

Mishima evitò accuratamente d’incrociare lo sguardo di Nanase.

« Con calma. » fu l’unico commento di Nanase, che però aggiunse, a mo di tregua « Zucchero? »

Senza degnarla di una risposta, Mishima prese una sorsata di caffé. Constato il sapore – perfettamente in linea con i suoi gusti, non che si aspettasse qualcosa di meno da Ryuzaki – si arrese all’ennesimo sospiro della giornata.

* * *

« Avevi detto _un_ sospettato. »

« Ti stai lamentando dell’abbondaza di piste? »

« Non ho detto questo e lo sai benissimo. »

« Ma ti stai lamentando. »

« Della mancata comunicazione, non della mole di lavoro. È ben diverso. »

« Un dettaglio. »

« Ryuzaki, abbiamo interrogato tredici persone. _Tredici_. »

« È con ciò? Porta sfortuna anche in Giappone? »

_Lo uccido._

_Questa volta gli tiro il collo e finisco in galera per omicidio._

« Non avrei mandato tutti a casa se avessi saputo che ci serviva aiuto. » mormorò, esasperato.

Ryuzaki gonfiò le guance e Mishima sentì che la conversazione stava per prendere la piega che più detestava: quella in cui Ryuzaki si atteggiava come un bambino molesto per il gusto di vederlo dare di matto.

« Lo sai che é più facile. » lo sorprese invece Ryuzaki, con un tono pacato che poco gli si addiceva; e poi, quando l’altro sembrava ostinarsi a sembrare confuso « È più facile se siamo solo io e te. »

Mishima non si aspettava niente di tutto ciò, benché Ryuzaki avesse ribadito l’ovvio. Odiava quella linea di pensiero, non era così che gli era stato insegnato a fare il proprio lavoro. Soichiro Yagami credeva fermamente nel lavoro di squadra, eppure per Mishima non c’era modo di smontare quell’argomentazione. Nanase gli aveva detto più volte di non farne un dramma; Mishima aveva fatto del dramma la sua unica forma di svago, quando si trattava di Ryuzaki. Si spremette le meningi alla ricerca di una ragione per cui essere rimansti in due – pardon, _loro due_ – avesse degli svantaggi, senza successo. Al di là della stanchezza, il semplice fatto di poter lavorare quasi senza parlarsi, tanto bastavano un paio di occhiate per capirsi, rendeva tutto più rilassante, e la stanchezza era comunque un problema relativo, visto che Ryuzaki non dormiva e Mishima non andava a dormire di sua sponte, si limitava a perdere i sensi per qualche ora appena messo piede in casa.

« Lo so. » fu il il laconico riassunto del suo ragionamento.

« Andiamo, ne manca solo uno. »

« Facciamo finta che non ci siano procedure burocratiche da seguire e rapporti da scrivere, ovviamente. »

« Lamentele e lamentele. » lo liquidò l’altro, agitando la mano come per scacciare le sue parole.

* * *

L’ultimo interrogatorio fu, naturalmente, il più lungo e difficile della serata. Ryuzaki aveva dovuto tirare fuori una strategia che riservava a pochi, del tutto ignari di ricadere in una categoria molto speciale. Ricordava di aver provato a descriverlo a Nanase, una volta, usando una perfifrasi lunghissima ed esageratamente intricata. Nanase aveva alzato un sopracciglio e _ah, stava flirtando con il sospettato?,_ aveva commentato. Dopotutto, Nanase non era presente per un motivo.

Qualunque fosse il segreto dietro questo metodo, stava già dando i suoi frutti. Il sospettato non possedeva nessuna delle qualità minime per essere degno di questo nome, se n’erano già accorti entrambi; lo lasciarano sfogare un po’ mentre cercava disperatamente di dimostrare la propria innocenza, tanto da _toccare_ il braccio di Ryuzaki. Mishima sentì l’impulso di staccargli la mano con un colpo di accetta, ma si trattenne. _Perché non avevano accette in commissariato_.

« Tredici fiaschi. » comentò Mishima, terminando l’ultima bozza di rapporto, come sempre l’unico dei due a mantenere un briciolo di responsabilità.

« Come siamo nervosi. »

Ryuzaki era di ottimo umore da quando gli aveva portato il caffé quella mattina e pareva farsi sempre più soddisfatto con il procedere della giornata. Si avvicinò alla scrivania, sedendosi sul bordo come suo solito, e poggiò una mano sul quella del detective.

« Tranquillo, Mishima. Non ho un debole per i serial killer. »

« Ammesso che tu _sappia_ se sono dei serial killer. »

La risposta era arrivata in automatico, l'ennesima battuta di quel loro battibecco infinito, prima che Mishima avesse il tempo di analizzare la situazione. Le loro mani erano sempre lì. Ryuzaki lo studiava con un’attenzione nuova, perfino per i loro standard.

« Avverto il potenziale per un lungo dibattito filosofico. »

« Anche io. Meglio continuarlo a casa, a questo punto.»

Ryuzaki alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. Mishima considerò rapidamente la possibilità di essere posseduto da Nanase.

« Ho portato un paio di fascicoli a casa, per quando non ho sonno. » si sentì in dovere di precisare.

« ‘Un paio.’ »

« _Cinquantaquattro_. » ammise; e poi, perché conservare la propria dignità davanti all’altro non era mai stata un'opzione né tantomeno una priorità « Più qualche decina di registrazioni video. »

E Ryuzaki _sorrise_ , come le persone normali che non stanno cercando artefatti degli dei della morte o cose così; sorrise come le persone normali quando sono felici per qualcosa di piccolo e personale, probabilmente insignificante nel grande disegno delle cose.

« Andiamo da questi fascicoli, detective. » acconsentì, scuotendo il capo, il sorriso perfettamente intatto.

Quando staccò la propria mano dalla sua, Mishima la scoprì pesantissima e dovette metterci tutte le proprie forze per portare a termine quel gesto apparentemente tanto semplice.

* * *

« Ti aspetti che salga. »

« È una domanda? »

« È una constatazione. »

« Che faccia da funerale. »

« Potrebbe essere il _mio_. »

« Esagerato. Tieni- » Ryuzaki gli lanciò il casco « Meglio lo metta tu. Se facciamo un incidente, preferisco morire anziché rischiare di salvarmi ed essere perseguitato a vita dal tuo fantasma. »

« Noi _non_ faremo un incidente. »

Ryuzaki rise. Mishima sì rigirò il casco tra le mani, guardandolo con sospetto.

« Potresti andare _molto_ piano e io potrei seguirti a piedi. »

« _Sali._ »

« Se moriamo, chi catturerà Kira?»

« _Nanase._ »

Mishima scrollò le spalle: era un’argomentazione di tutto rispetto. Scacciò in fretta l’immagine della collega, come al solito l’unica luce nell’oscurità dei propri pensieri contorti. Mishima non aveva voglia di capire, oggi ancora meno del solito. Quella strana foschia che annebbiava la sua mente da qualche settimana a questa parte aveva una nota rassicurante, quasi fossi lì a proteggerlo da qualcosa. Si arrampicò sulla moto dietro a Ryuzaki, accertandosi di aver sottolineato il proprio disappunto con un sonoro sbuffo. Ryuzaki lo ignorò. Se sorrise di nuovo, Mishima non poté vederlo.

« Ti odio. » biascicò il passeggero, dopo la prima curva.

« L’importante é che continui ad odiarmi senza mollare la presa. »

Mishima non avrebbe potuto stringersi più forte se avesse voluto. Rinsaldò comunque la stretta, ormai più simile ad una morsa.

« _Costole_. » protestò infatti Ryuzaki.

« Sai qual è l’unica ragione che mi trattiene dal soffocarti? »

« Ho preso in prestito uno dei tuoi quaderni e tu non hai modo di scoprire dove l’ho messo. »

« Uhm » Mishima sembrò contemplare l’opzione « Suppongo ci siano due motivi, allora. »

« Ora sono curioso. »

« Se ti uccido, ci schiantiamo. »

Mishima non aveva mai sentito Ryuzaki ridere tante volte quanto durante quel breve tragitto.

* * *

Varcò la soglia di casa con la netta sensazione che Nanase avrebbe accolto il racconto della serata con una di quelle fastidiose espressioni criptiche, ma mai abbastanza criptiche da permettergli di crogiolarsi nella propria beata ignoranza. Ryuzaki, che non era stato ucciso né aveva causato incidenti, lo seguì all’interno dell’appartamento, sguardo particolarmente attento. Mishima evitò di pensare a quante informazioni stesse raccogliendo. Lo sguardo di Ryuzaki si fermò sull’unico quadro presente; per un attimo, rimasero entrambi a fissarlo e Mishima pensò a quante volte si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione nei giorni precedenti. L’dea dell’autore – supponeva - doveva essere quella di trasmettere un senso di pace e serenità. Lui, al contrario, ci aveva sempre visto qualcosa di inquietante. Forse non sempre, forse solo da un po’. _Ma quanto?_

« Mishima? »

« Sì. Stavo- » deglutì, distogliendo lo sguardo dal quadro « -stavo cercando di rimettere in equilibrio i miei organi interni. »

« Con successo? »

Mishima lo ignorò.

« Ho dimenticato un dettaglio fondamentale: non ho due sedie. »

« Inizio pensare che tu sia Kira e abbia messo in piedi questo caso per movimentare le tue giornate. »

« Ti avverto, stai raggiungendo il limite giornaliero di sarcasmo. »

« Almeno uno di noi deve mantenere la conversazione interessante. Oggi sei particolarmente lagnoso. »

« Perdonami » Mishima chiuse gli occhi e si massaggio alle tempie, cercando di tenere a mente almeno una valida ragione - la galera - per non commettere un omicidio. « Ho interrogato 13 persone e rischiato di morire almeno quattro volte, ma dopotutto sono solo le due del mattino. »

Quando riapri gli occhi, vide che l’espressione di Ryuzaki era tornata simile al sorriso di qualche ora prima: aveva ancora una nota irritante, ma c’era qualcosa di morbido, quasi affettuoso. Si avvicinò a Mishima e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

« Hai bisogno di dormire. »

Mishima _odiava_ non poter contestare quella affermazione. In mancanza di argomenti validi, decise di continuare come se quell’ultima frase non fosse mai stata pronunciata.

« Possiamo sederci sul mio letto, io sono a metà del fascicolo 13, tu puoi prendere i numeri pari e io continuo i di- »

Mishima si fermò sull’uscio della propria stanza e fissò con aria interrogativa Ryuzaki, rimasto pochi passi più indietro, congelato sul posto e con gli occhi sgranati come non li aveva mai visti. Per la prima volta, sembrò indeciso su cosa dire.

« _Se non fossi tu_. » borbottò infine, scuotendo la testa.

Spalla contro spalla come in ufficio, Mishima a gambe incrociate, Ryuzaki in una posizione imperscrutabile, macinarono almeno un centinaio di pagine ciascuno. Ryuzaki lanciava occhiate frequenti al fascicolo dell’altro; Mishima sapeva quanto lo avesse sconvolto scoprire che il detective riusciva a stare al passo con i suoi tempi di lettura. Da prima si era chiesto se la cosa lo infastidisse. Con il tempo, aveva capito che si trattava di pura e semplice meraviglia, quasi di felicità. Era stato allora che avevano iniziato a lavorare _davvero_ insieme, spesso chini sulla stessa pagina, Ryuzaki a tratti ancora incredulo di aver trovato qualcuno con cui sentirsi così a proprio agio. Un cliché, si era ripetuto Mishima mille volte, un cliché della peggior specie; eppure era l’unico modo efficace per descrivere la reazione di Ryuzaki a quella scoperta. Una felicità fatta di microscopici atti di fiducia – _se lo hai già letto tu, Mishima, non serve che lo legga anche io_ – e di mezzi sorrisi – ‘ _Cosa c’é?’_ – che sfioravano i due terzi, o le spalle rilassate quando sedevano l’uno accanto all’altra – _‘Niente, sei buffo quando ti concentri.’_

« Ti stai addormentando. »

« No. »

« Non era una domanda. »

« No. »

« Credi che ripetendolo una terza volta riuscirai a convincere le tue funzioni vitali a non abbandonarti? »

Mishima ci pensò un momento.

« _No._ » concluse, con un sorrisetto sfacciato.

Sentì Ryuzaki ridere sottovoce e per un attimo l’assurdità di quella situazione ebber il sopravvento. _Come sono finito a dare la caccia ad un oggetto demoniaco insieme al detective più famoso del mondo?_ Quando era stato annunciato l’arrivo di Ryuzaki, non pensava che... Cercò di trattenere quel pensiero, ma qualcosa lo bloccò. _Quando... Quando immaginavo di lavorare con Ryuzaki...._

_Quando..._

_Io..._

La sua mente doveva essere più stanca del preavviso, perché un semplice ricordo – o almeno, il tentativo di formularlo - si trasformò in una lotta estenuante. Mishima avvertì l’oblio della sconfitta a farsi sempre più vicino, fino a quando il corpo non si arrese.

* * *

« Che ore sono? »

Ryuzaki scrollò leggermente la spalla su cui poggiava la testa dell’altro, ignorando la domanda.

« Hey, perché hai nascosto l’orario sul mio cellulare? »

« Ti fa male controllare l’ora in modo ossessivo. Vanifica il riposo.»

« È il _mio_ cellulare _._ »

Ryuzaki si voltò a guardarlo e, di nuovo, parla bloccarsi a metà di un pensiero. Fece un piccolo sorriso, quasi congratulandosi tra sé e di aver pensato ad una risposta molto divertente, e tornò a concentrarsi sul fascicolo. Mishima crollò mentre il proprio cervello era in procinto di formulare un mezzo insulto.

Il secondo risveglio fu ancora più traumatico. Non ricordava di aver dormito così bene da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare al caso Kira. Ryuzaki aveva lasciato che si muovesse come e quanto voleva, fino a che avevano raggiunto una posizione che soddisfacesse entrambi.

« L’ora. » biascicò, più al suo maglione che a Ryuzaki

« Dormi un altro po. »

« _‘Mio cellulare._ » protestò, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

Ryuzaki roteò gli occhi, chiaramente esasperato.

« _Mio Mishima_. » ribatté, premendogli una mano sulla testa per convincerlo a rimanere appoggiato alla propria spalla.

Mishima rischiò di volare giù dal letto. Si mise in piedi, lisciandosi una piega della maglia con estrema minuzia, tanto che Ryuzaki aveva alzato gli occhi dalla fascicolo.

« Caffé. »

« Volentieri. Sei di zucchero, il latte è meglio se al cioccolato, ma non vorrei fare il difficile. »

« Da quando bevi caffé? Pensavo che la capacità di rimanere svegli per giorni fosse omaggio del tuo _fantastico_ patrimonio genetico. »

« Mi piace il caffè. In ogni caso, spero tu ti renda conto che, vista la quantità di caffeina che assume giornalmente, è altamente improbabile che anche tu non ne sia diventato immune. »

« Meglio l’effetto placebo che la morte. »

« Esistono molti rimedi naturali per tenerci svegli oggi giorno. » lo prese in giro Ryuzaki.

« _Rimedi naturali?_ Tipo i ceffoni o le secchiate d’acqua? »

Ryuzaki rise - per davvero - un'altra volta, rendendo l'altro dolorosamente consapevole di quanto fosse elettrizzante, se non addirittura _piacevole_ , avere il potere di far ridere qualcuno come Ryuzaki. Era l’ennesima prova di essere considerato un suo pari, il genere di traguardo a cui Mishima ambiva come a poche altre cose al mondo, nonostante non ne avrebbe menzionato l’esistenza nemmeno sotto tortura.

« Pensavo zuccheri e adrenalina, ma anche i ceffoni sono un’idea. »

Poco dopo, mentre l'acqua bolliva, si domandò se fosse un iter normale quello che stavano attraversando. Se due persone che pensano come una sola e condividono ossigeno, giorno dopo giorno, se due persone che paiono fatte appositamente per funzionare insieme, prima poi arrivino a _desiderare_ di stare insieme. Se anche _all’altro Ryuzaki_ e a Yagami Light fosse capitato. Se avesse fatto ancora più male, per questo.

* * *

Mishima non beveva latte al cioccolato e si era rifiutato di offrire per scherzo il latte di fragola, per paura che Ryuzaki accettasse. La quantità spropositata di zucchero doveva aver sortito l’effetto sperato, perché Ryuzaki fini il suo caffè senza protestare. Mishima era completamente sveglio, ma il suo cervello era rimasto saldamente appigliato flusso di pensieri che con l’indagine aveva sì qualcosa che fare, ma molto poco. La situazione surreale stava pian piano prendendo forma nella sua testa, così come la risoluta compostezza con cui Ryuzaki aveva dato spazio ai suoi bizzarri i comportamenti di quella serata. Ripercorrendo a ritroso le sue ultime scelte di vita - e soprattutto immaginando le narrate da una voce che suonava paurosamente come quella di Nanase - Mishima dovete ammettere che c’era un non so che di ambiguo nell’invitare qualcuno a casa propria nel cuore della notte e trascinarselo su quello che, a conti fatti, rimaneva pur sempre il proprio letto. Nanase avrebbe riso moltissimo o forse non avrebbe riso per niente.

« Finito? »

« Mh? »

« Il paragrafo. Posso andare avanti? »

Mishima fissò la pagina senza vederla davvero, solo parzialmente conscio del fatto che avessero iniziato a leggere entrambi dallo stesso fascicolo perché pareva promettente.

« Ho perso il filo. »

Ryuzaki fece appena in tempo a roteare gli occhi, che Mishima lo afferrò per la maglia, tirandosela ancora più vicino e lo baciò. L’intraprendenza morì così come era nata, in un battito, costringendolo a ritrarsi non solo dal bacio, ma da quella vicinanza che prima di allora non aveva mai messo in discussione.

« _Holy shit._ » fu l’unico commento di Ryuzaki.

Era preoccupante che avesse utilizzato la propria lingua natia, cosa mai accaduta prima, anche se Mishima stava momentaneamente cercando di creare una barriera mentale tra il proprio cervello e l’accento squisitamente inglese dell’altro. La sua espressione attraversò svariate fasi, un po’ come quelle del lutto, partendo dallo shock, per poi soffermarsi su una breve ma sentita fitta di frustrazione, concludendo infine con un sorriso che era uno spettacolare mix di rassegnazione e quel tipo di affetto che si prova solo davanti ai cuccioli di Labrador estremamente carini ed estremamente stupidi. A Mishima venne in mente che, forse, così come lui stesso aveva smesso di sgranare gli occhi davanti alle peculiarità del detective, avrebbe dovuto aspettarti che sarebbe accaduto l’opposto.

« È un modo per convincermi a riassumerti l’ultimo paragrafo? Perché ci vuole ben altro. » lo ammonì Ryuzaki.

Mishima gli tolse delicatamente il fascicolo dal grembo, lo richiuse, e lo poggiò sul comodino con altrettanta cura, perché quel fascicolo era parte di una serie che conteneva più o meno l’equivalente della sua vita e forse perfino di qualche vita passata di cui era ignaro.

« È- é una buona idea, giusto? »

« In questo momento mi sembra l’idea migliore che ti sia mai venuta, anche se può immaginare che io non sia esattamente un soggetto imparziale. »

C’era una microscopica nota d’isteria nella sua voce. Qualcosa nell’idea di non essere il solo ad un passo dal panico, e forse nemmeno quello più vicino dei due, rassicurò Mishima. Fiducioso del successo precedente, si aggrappò nuovamente al maglione e procedette nello stesso modo – quasi un test, più che un bacio. Ryuzaki lo strinse immediatamente a sé, soffocando le ultime obiezioni con altri baci e scacciando ogni dubbio rimasto intrecciando le dita nei capelli dell’altro.

Mishima avrebbe voluto dire che si svegliò stranamente riposato, dopo aver fatto bei sogni, al sicuro tra le braccia di Ryuzaki. Invece, quando aprì gli occhi dopo un’ora e quaranta di sonno, fu più come essere svegliato a forza dal coma; aveva un male atroce alla schiena e un braccio informicolato, rimasto incastrato sotto Ryuzaki. _Ah, l’amore_. Che cosa bellissima.

* * *

Il problema nell’avere una relazione durante un’indagine di un certo livello – tipo la _loro_ indagine – aveva poco a che vedere con questioni di regolamenti o di emotività. Facendo un rapido calcolo delle ore spese in ufficio, quelle a leggere appunti sui mezzi pubblici e quelle a leggere fascicoli a casa, Mishima era arrivato a ritagliarsi una finestra di circa 3-5 ore al giorno per mangiare, dormire e lavarsi. Tale finestra andava ora ricalibrata sulla base della certezza scientifica che, dopo un numero compreso tra le 52 e le 123 pagine lette seduti sul proprio letto e quasi altrettanti battibecchi, Mishima avrebbe quasi sicuramente sentito il bisogno di voltarsi, afferrare Ryuzaki per il bavero e tappargli la bocca con la propria.

 _Nessun ‘grazie’ e un sentito ‘vaffanculo’ al proprio corpo,_ che aveva scelto proprio questo momento, tra tutte le fasi della vita, per ricordarsi che _ecco sì forse effettivamente_ non gli dispiaceva così tanto essere scopato violentemente contro una scrivania, di tanto in tanto. Espressione puramente metaforica, perché l’economica scrivania di Mishima traballava anche quando il suo propietario _cancellava_ violentemente con una gomma, figurarsi il resto. Meno male che, in un impeto di follia (e su insistenza di Nanase), aveva deciso d’investire in un letto decente quando si era trasferito nell’appartamento attuale. ‘La speranza é l’ultima a morire’, aveva detto la sua partner, mentre Mishima occhieggiava una triste brandina singola sul sito IKEA durante la pausa pranzo, ‘ma credo che tu l’abbia appena uccisa solo per aver preso in considerazione quel letto.’ Aveva continuato a prenderlo in giro per il resto della giornata, sussurrandogli ‘ _assassino!_ ’ alle spalle ogni qual volta lo vedeva concentrato.

A pensarci bene, quindi, non era tanto rilevante se la speranza fosse ancora viva o come se la passasse in generale; tanto, anche fosse morta prematuramente, c’era Nanase, indistruttibile, ad assicurarsi che Mishima non andasse sotto un certo standard minimo d’incapacità di stare al mondo.

« C’é una ragione _molto logica_ e non riconducibile alla possessione demoniaca per cui stai fissando il letto e ridendo da diversi minuti, _right?_ »

Mishima sbatté le palpebre. Ryuzaki lo stava osservando con moderata preoccupazione – ormai il suo sguardo era ben calibrato.

« Scusa, stavo pensando... » si lasciò scappare un altro sorriso « Se non fosse per Nanase, non sono sicuro avrei comprato un letto. »

Ryuzaki ruotò il capo, come faceva sempre quando era incuriosito. Mishima lo trovavava segreatemente adorabile e si era chiesto più volte se l’altro fosse conscio che esistevano intere raccolte di video con cuccioli di cane che facevano esattamente la stessa cosa.

« Non ha molto senso fuori dalla mia testa. »

« Mh » Ryuzaki si avvicinò per abbracciarlo da dietro « Qualunque sia la storia, non avevo dubbi che il merito fosse tutto di Nanase. »

« Però ti scongiuro, non menzionare mai niente di tutto ciò davanti a lei. »

« Sono offeso che tu l’abbia dovuto precisare. »

L’indomani mattina, un Ryuzaki di ottimo umore si presentò in ufficio con un minuscolo pacchetto dall’aria costosa e lo depositò sulla scrivania di Nanase: conteneva un cupcake con la scritta ‘thank u’ in pasta di zucchero, piccola ma perfettamente leggibile.

Mishima intrattene brevemente l’ipotesi di andarsene a casa da solo, per vendetta, ma, dopo un’attenta riflessione, si rese conto che avrebbe fatto un torto quasi più a se stesso che a Ryuzaki.

* * *

« Lo prenderemo. »

Mishima alzò appena lo sguardo verso la persona sdraiata al suo fianco; sorrise tra sé davanti all’espressione indecifrabile di Ryuzaki e tornò a guardare lo schermo del portatile. L’ora segnava le due del mattino e Mishima si complimentò con se stesso per aver ripreso il controllo sugli orologi. Ryuzaki si era notevolmente ammorbidito, notando la recente propensione dell’altro a concedersi qualche sonnellino in più. Mishima non era pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma era facile arrendersi al sonno quando poteva farlo raggomitolato addosso al detective, un braccio attorno alle spalle e una mano che intrecciava fili invisibili nei suoi capelli.

« Lo prenderemo. » ripeté « Siamo più intelligenti. Più simpatici, oserei dire. E siamo _i buoni_. »

« Questo é esattamente quello che pensa Kira. Lo sai, vero? »

« Lo pensava anche _l’altro_ Kira, mentre lavorava con L. E abbiamo visto com’é finita. »

« Hey » Mishima gli tirò un pugno leggero « Detta così sembra quasi che _io_ sia Kira. »

« Quello che intendevo dire, prima che tu mi stacchi il braccio a pugni, é che L aveva Kira come alleato. Io ho _te_. È matematicamente impossibile non vincere. Siamo ...due L contro un Kira. Voilà. La vittoria é servita. »

« Sai come suona, adesso? »

« Mh? »

Ryuzaki chinò il capo e lo baciò sulla punta del naso.

« _Illuminami_. »

« Come se avessi appena detto che sono intelligente quanto te. »

« Sappiamo entrambi che questa é una tua fantasia. Non _così distante_ dalla realtà, certo, ma pur sempre irrealizzabile. Posso concederti che siamo un’ottima squadra. »

« Apprezzo questo tentativo di sembrare... affettuoso. »

« ‘Affettuoso’. Sembra tu stia descrivendo un cucciolo di cane. »

« Uno molto articolato. »

Mishima si lasciò baciare di nuovo, mentre l’altro scuoteva la testa e ridacchiava. Quando fu certo di avere gli occhi puntati dovunque tranne che su quelli di Ryuzaki, prese un profondo respiro prima di parlare.

« Quando prenderemo Kira, dopo aver dormito per almeno ventiquattro ore, giuro che troverò il tempo per innamorarmi di te. »

Ryuzaki sorrise nei suoi capelli, facendolo rabbrividire quando gli posò l’ennesimo bacio, questa volta appena dietro l’orecchio.

« _A volte succede senza che tu te ne accorga_. » sussurrò.

E Mishima si ritrovò a pensare quanto tutto ciò forse _perfetto;_ perfettamente in linea con le persone che erano, con il modo in cui le loro menti funzionavano. Forse qualcuno avrebbe trovato la sua confessione troppo razionale, fredda, quasi; chi mai _programmava_ d’innamorarsi? Eppure Ryuzaki ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da cogliere l’enormità di quel concetto: perché se c’era una cosa al mondo che Mishima amava e che dava un senso alla sua vita, quella erano _le liste_ e ora Ryuzaki era _in cima_ alla più importante di quelle liste, perciò, a conti fatti, la sua era una vera e propria dichiarazione d’amore.

_È questa la persona con cui passerò il resto della mia vita?_

Doveva dirlo a Nanase. Doveva dire a Ryuzaki che avrebbe parlato con Nanase. Doveva fare qualcosa, _scriversi_ da qualche parte quel turbine di pensieri, perché il peso di quella realizzazione lo avrebbe schiacciato se fosse rimasta confinata nella sua testa.

« Hey. » si mordicchiò le labbra, indeciso su come approcciare la questione.

« _Hey_. »

« Continuando a fare ipotesi ...nonostante la mia intelligenza _inferiore_ e il mio discutibile gusto in fatto di mobili, riusciresti ad immaginare di passare _molto tempo_ insieme? »

« Parecchio. Dire quasi _tutto_. ‘Fino all’ultimo respiro’, volendo essere drammatici. »

Mishima si sollevò quanto bastava per restituire uno dei tanti baci.

« _Fino all’ultimo respiro_. » ripeté.

Suonava bene. Per un attimo, come colto da uno strano presentimento, Mishima ebbe la certezza assoluta che sarebbe andata esattamente così.

**Author's Note:**

> Nel settembre 2017, in un caffé di Stoccolma, iniziavo a scrivere una bozza per questa fic, inspiegabilmente in italiano. La prima volta che ho scritto di Mishima & Ryuzaki. Non ci sono parole per descrivere il mio amore verso la ‘Next Generation’, così come il mio amore per Death Note in generale. Ogni volta m’illudo sia finita, che non dovrò innamorarmi di nuovo, invece solo nell’ultimo anno ho (finalmente!) visto la versione musical a Tokyo e ricominciato l’anime in italiano – non ricordavo assolutamente la bellezza delle voci di L e Light. 
> 
> _In realtà,_ questa fic é una scusa per fare battute brutte sui serial killer. Amen. Per citare una mia amica /a caso proprio/ “I’m hilarious”.
> 
> Ho recentemente rivisto il film e, come se non bastasse, tra l'arresto e la morte di Ryuzaki passano ancora _dei giorni_ /fissa il vuoto/ quindi sono ancora meno di 23 giorni insieme /prende a testate il muro/, passano una cosa come _cinque_ giorni mi pare, credo di averlo volontariamente rimosso perché il mio kokoro non può reggere altro dolore, thanks for coming to my TEDTalk, bye.
> 
> Mishima é troppo inadatto alla vita io non so come sia sopravvisuto cosi a lungo cioè povero amore potrebbe essere ucciso dal proprio tostapane in qualsiasi momento qualcuno lo protegga (tbh un tostapane ha cercato di uccidere me e Coinquilina una volta, i tostapane sono pericolosi)


End file.
